The Moon's Effect
by CamillaxbG
Summary: She was convinced that he hated her, that he would never forgive, and not in a million years like her. But what if everything she thougt was wrong. What if something could change her life, and give her a happy ending. Smitchie. one-shot.


** Hey guys (: This story is written in Mitchies Point Of View. I really hope you all like it, since it is my first story.**

* * *

It was completely quiet. I hadn't experienced such stillness for a long time.  
The moon was up, and it looked so serene and beautiful. The water was shining and you could see a reflection of the moon in the water. It wasn't a full moon yet, but in a couple of days it would be.  
I took a moment to myself just enjoying the sight and trying to relax.

I exhaled deeply, and felt myself calming down. I felt completely at ease, even thought I was waiting for him to show up. It was actually quite weird that I felt so peaceful all of a sudden. All day I had been on the edge, I think Caitlyn was getting rather irritated with me. But I couldn't help it; he finally had time to talk to me. He had told me, that he would come as soon as he was done talking to his manager around nine.

As I sat here thinking about it, I could feel my nerves building up once again.  
What if he had decided not to come after all? What if he was still mad at me? What if he had figured out, that it had been a mistake to sing with me? And what if he didn't want to talk to me after all?

I wouldn't be able to take that. I looked down at my watch once again to cheek the time.  
9.39  
He should have been here over half an hour ago. I couldn't just sit here all night, waiting for someone who wouldn't show up.  
Maybe I should just leave. After all if he weren't here now he probably wouldn't come.

I slowly stood up from the rock, which I had been sitting on. I brushed the dirt of my skirt and was just about to go, when I heard a noise from the forest.  
I turned around, but it was too dark to see anything. The only light here came from the moon, and it only hit the water, which left the forest in complete darkness.

It didn't occur to me that it could be Shane and therefore I felt scared, and was just about to run the other way, until I saw a glimpse of him. He was coming out of the forest, and it looked like he was struggling with a branch. The branch was stuck to his pants, and it looked like he couldn't get it lose. He looked really irritated, and kept muttering something under his breath. When he finally got the branch untangled from his pants, he pulled the branch away from his body, and when he let it go, it came back and smacked him in the face.

I tried my best not to laugh at him, but in the end a quiet giggle escaped my mouth. As soon as it had left my mouth, Shane whipped his head around, and looked straight at me. I slapped my hand over my mouth, and then I looked in his eyes, and everything went black. The only thing I could think about was his beautiful black eyes, and without noticing it, my hand slowly came back to my side.

I just stood there looking at him. When I finally snapped out of it, I blushed and quickly looked down. I looked at Shane's feet and noticed that he hadn't moved since his arrival. I slowly looked up at his face and noticed that he just stood there completely frozen.  
This couldn't be good, he was definitely still mad at me.  
I took in a big breath and started getting ready for the thing I had practiced a million times by now, the thing I feared the most. If this didn't go right he would probably never see me again. I had to apologize, and it had to be done just right.

Just as I was about to start, he suddenly got the largest smile on his face, which threw me completely off. Why was he suddenly smiling, he hadn't smiled when we had arranged to meet here? And I had still lied to him, and hadn't had time to explain myself to him yet?

I think he could see that I was confused, because he took one more look at me, and then he did something totally unexpected, which only made me more confused, he started laughing. I don't know why he laughed and he didn't explain. He just continued laughing, shook his head, and then he walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

''Hey,'' he whispered in my ear, and of course I started blushing. He only stayed beside me, for a quick second, and then he went over to one of the canoes lying on the ground.

I just stood there with red cheeks and one of my hands on the cheek. He had kissed. He had never done that before. Why now? I thought he was mad at me? I mean, he hadn't said a word to me the last couple of days.

''Are you coming or what? I kind of need some help with over here.'' he suddenly exclaimed as he pointed to the canoe that he was struggling with.

I quickly pulled myself together, and I made my way over to him.

''Oh, yeah of course, sorry,'' I said quietly, and took a hold of the canoe.

''No problem. This thing, is actually more heavy than it looks like'' he kept looking at me, but I avoided any form of eye contact. We both grabbed the canoe, and pulled it out in the water.

Once it was out in the water, I quickly jumped in and Shane quickly followed. He sat down, and took one of the paddles in his hands. He then looked at me, and it seemed like he was waiting for something. I just kept looking at the ground, still avoiding eye contact.

He didn't say anything; he just took the other paddle and gave it to me.

I slowly met his gaze. We looked at each other for some time, but I of course ended it by looking down. Shane sighed, and started paddling. After a moment I started to paddle too, and then we just sat there paddling in silence.

When we had gotten to the middle of the lake, Shane stopped and laid down his paddle. I did the same after a little wail.  
I didn't know what to say, and he just sat there looking up at the moon. I really wanted to explain everything to him. I wanted to tell him why I had lied. That I had felt insecure, and that I just for once wanted to fit in. I also wanted to tell him, that I was so sorry for not telling him the truth. And most of all I wanted him to know that I really cared for him, not because of his statues but because he was a good person.

It took quite some time, but when I finally had got the courage, to say something, he of course beat me to it.

''The moon is really beautiful today, don't you think?'' he finally looking away from the moon, and strait into my eyes holding my gaze, and this time I couldn't look away.

''Yeah, it really is,'' I agreed. I kept looking at him, but with time I felt uncomfortable and broke the gaze, and looked up at the moon. Shane followed suite, and looked at it to.  
We were quiet for some time once again, but then Shane looked at me again.

''You know, you were really good tonight. I really wish you hadn't been expelled from the competition, you totally would have won,'' he said, still staring at me.

I looked up at him and found myself getting lost in his beautiful dark eyes, once again. I quickly snapped out of it, but I didn't look down.

''Thanks. But I'm perfectly fine with not having won. And besides, Peggy really deserved it'' I said quietly.

''Yeah, she was really good. I can't wait to work with her. But I still think you could have won. I don't know what it is about you, but you just have this glow over you. You just light up the whole stage. I have never seen anything like it Mitchie.''

I blushed, and didn't know what to say. I looked down, and kept concentrating on my shoes. Why was he complimenting me, wasn't he supposed to be yelling at me?

''You know, in a weird way, I think I always knew it was you,'' he said after a while.

I looked up at him again, with a confused look on my face.

He just smiled at me, not expecting me to understand nor answer. ''That you were the girl with the voice. I think I always knew, deep down I mean. I was just afraid to admit it, so I kept on looking for someone else.'' He said taking my hand in his. It felt so soft and warm, that I for a moment forgot the last sentence that came out of his mouth.

''Because you didn't want it to be me.'' I whispered, looking back down on the ground, and tearing my hand away from his. I started getting tears in my eyes. How could I be so stupid, this was the punch line? He was disappointed.

He slowly put his fingers under my chin, and lifted my head up.

''No, because I was afraid,'' he said, and I was just about pull my head down once again, but he had it in a tight grip. And then he continued. "I was afraid, that if it was you, I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings for you. And therefore, I would end up, ruining our friendship,'' he said quietly. He looked me in the eyes, and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

Again my face must have read confusion. I really didn't understand, what he was saying, what kind of feelings was he talking about?

''What do you mean? What feelings?'' I whispered so low, that I was afraid he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

''I really like you Mitchie, as more than a friend. And I have liked you, for some time now, even before I knew you were the girl with the voice,'' he said, still looking me in the eyes.

''But… but… I lied to you. I don't deserve you. I'm nothing compeered to you'' I said, and once again looked down. It was beginning to irritate me by now. Why couldn't I just look him in the eyes? I really didn't deserve him, he had been so sweet to me, and all I had done was lie.

Once again, he took his hand under my chin, and lifted my head, so I could look him in the eyes.

''Mitchie if anything I don't deserve you,'' he started.

''But you… '' I was about to explain, that it wasn't true, that he was the most amazing person, I had ever meet, and that any girl would be lucky to have him, but once again he cut me off.

''No buts. You are an incredible person, and you need to understand that. You have a truly beautiful talent. You are sweet and caring too everybody. And you helped me Mitchie, more than you will ever know. If it weren't for you, I would still be a total jerk, that didn't care about anything but himself. You helped me change, and I will always be grateful for that. About the lying part; I was really hurt, when I found out you had lied, but then I figured out, that you actually never lied directly to me." He said it so softly and slow, making sure I heard every word of it.

''No, but I never corrected myself either. I had so many opportunities to tell you, but I didn't,'' I said feeling ashamed.

''Maybe, but I get why you lied, I mean wanting to fit in, is totally normal. And I truly believe that except that part, everything you have said to me, has been the true. And I forgive you Mitchie, if there really is anything to forgive.''

I couldn't help it I just started crying. I couldn't believe this, he was actually able to forgive me, and he understood me. I didn't know what to say so I just threw myself at him, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

He looked a little taken aback, and at first he just sat there really stiff, but he quickly recovered, and hugged me back. When we pulled apart, he still had his hand wrapped around my waist.

I looked up in his eyes, and found myself, once again getting lost in them.

''You're so beautiful,'' He whispered after a while, I blushed and looked down. He took my face in both his hands, and lifted it up so that I could see him again. But this time that was not all he did; he also started to lean in.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback, when I felt his soft lips lightly touching mine. But before I could respond to the kiss, he pulled away again, and looked me in the eyes.

''I'm sorry; I just got caught up in the moment. I understand, if you don't feel the same way,'' he said while he took his hands away from my face, and looked away from me, the first time that night.

I don't know where the courage I felt came from. Suddenly it was my turn, to take his face in my hands, he looked so confused and hurt, and without really thinking I quickly kissed him.

It took him a little while to respond, and I was just about to pull back again, but then he depended the kiss, and pulled me closer by the waist. He sucked slightly on my lower lip and I couldn't help but gasp a little. He took this as an opportunity and quickly put his tongue into my mouth. Without wanting to I moaned, and suddenly he pulled away again.

''Are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to pretend or feel sorry for me. I like you as more than a friend, way more yes. But that doesn't mean that we can't just be friends if that is all you feel for me.'' He asked quietly, breathing heavily.

I still didn't know where this confidence was coming from, or the courage it took to do this. But I just once again took him by the face, and kissed him, this time not so timidity. I put all my passion into the kiss. This time he was faster to respond, but I didn't let the kiss last for very long, before I pulled away. He looked at me, with hope and happiness domination his beautiful features.

''Shane. I'm completely sure. I have liked you for a long time now. And I as you were also afraid. But not for the same reasons as you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me back, and then when I lied I just…''

Now it was his time, to cut me off with a kiss. It was a soft peck on the lips and he quickly pulled away again.

''Good to know; but we are not going to talk more about you lying, it's officially in the past,'' he said with a big smile.

''Okay then,'' I said smiling back at him.

''So,'' he said, smirking.

''So?'' I said smiling unsure of his intentions; he had a strange grin on his face.

''You have liked me for a long time huh?'' he said now grinning.

''Yeah'' I said blushing.

He laughed. ''You know, you look extremely cute when you blush?'' I blushed even harder.

He chuckled, and then took my hand. I looked at him, and he smiled back at me. I could, feel the grin forming on my face. This really felt nice.

''So Michelle Torres, would you do me the honor, of becoming my girlfriend?'' He asked, with a smirk on his face.

I could feel the grin on my face, getting bigger as I answered him. ''Well of course Shane Gray. There's nothing I would love more.''

He laughed and then he leaned in, and kissed me passionately. It was the perfect kiss, and I could feel myself slipping away, when he pulled back. And before I could say anything, he took me in his arms, and laid us down in the canoe, so that we could see the moon. It was so beautiful, and it felt so right, and therefore we just lay there, looking at the moon for the rest of the evening, steeling a few kisses here and there.

Maybe it was the moon, that gave me my happy ending, I didn't know but, whatever it was I was thankful for it, because I now had the boy of my dreams, and nothing could have ruined the moment.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you think, remember it is my first FanFiction so it maid not be so good, and there are probably still errors.**

**CamillaxbG**


End file.
